Les Amis de l'Opera
by TranquilStorm37
Summary: (LES MIS PHANTOM CROSSOVER) What happens when the revolutionaries decide to spend one more evening at the Opera, which just so happens to be the premier night of the Phantom's Don Juan Truimphant? Told in songs from both musicals. Vive le France!
1. To the opera?

AN: Phantom meets Les Mis. I'll try to tell it mostly by parodying lyrics from both shows, and perhaps some others. I'll be honest though, I'm much more familiar with Les Mis. Lots of references to other parts of the stories, and some good jokes at Marius's expense. Picks up when Marius enters the wine shop. Enjoy.

Les Amis de l'Opera

Chapter 1: To the Opera?

Enjoras: Marius, you're late.

Joly: What's wrong today?  
You look as if you've seen a ghost.

Grantaire: Some wine and say what's going on!

Marius: A ghost you say... a ghost maybe  
She was just like a ghost to me  
One minute there, and she was gone!

Grantaire: I am agog, I am aghast  
Is Marius in love at last?  
I've never heard him ooh' and aah'  
You talk of battles to be won  
And here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!

Enjolras: It is time for us all  
To decide who we are  
Should we go while we can  
To a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Not that it's any problem  
For us rich young boys to pay  
But the prices of the shows  
Are changing day by day...

All: Red - the blood we'll spill tomorrow!  
Black - the night that's falling fast!  
Red – the curtain at the show!  
Black - the opera that's our last!

Marius: If we go there tonight  
We must all watch our backs  
You don't want to be stabbed  
The day before the attack!  
If we go there tonight  
You also should know  
There's a phantom hiding in the operahouse  
I don't want to be killed, you know

All but Marius (teasing): Red – the blood of angry phantoms  
Black – the dark of his secret lair  
Red – the blood of his victims  
Black – can it be Marius is scared?

Enjolras: Marius, you're no longer a child  
But I do not doubt you're scared as hell  
And we're gonna miss the curtain call  
Who cares about your coward's soul  
We're gonna drag you to the show  
In this group your opinion doesn't count at all!

To the operahouse!

AN: That's all for now. I don't have anything against Marius, but his parts just worked so well for the taunting. RR.


	2. In which Enjolras is insulted and Marius...

AN: Time for more!

Chapter 2: In which Enjolras is insulted and Marius is teased…again

At the operahouse. Les Amis are standing in the lobby, singing Phantom of the Opera to the annoyance of Marius.

Enjolras: Beneath the operahouse

Grantaire: They say he's there

Joly: He's hiding on the stage

Combeferre: He's everywhere

Enjolras: And when the song begins

Feuilly: You'll always find

All: The phaaaaaantom of the opera is there  
Inside Marius's mind!

All enjoy a good laugh at Marius, and line up to buy tickets. Enjolras fumbles in his beloved vest for some money, but the "bouncer" waves him in out of pity. Enraged, he bursts into the first few stanzas of Javert's Suicide upon joining his fellow Amis.

Enjolras: Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he  
To think that I cannot pay  
And let me go in for free?  
I have cash in my vest  
I just got it out late  
When he waved past  
And washed me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
Was a glance of his eye.  
My money was his  
And he gave me a free ride!

Darned if I'll live in the debt of this creep! (AN: Hey, this is still a family show.)  
Darned if I'll yield to his smiling face.  
I am quite rich and the rich are not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either this man or –

All: Enough already!

Enjolras: But, How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me  
This desper-

Amis surround Enjolras and glare at him. He stops singing.

Enjoras: Oh ok, you're right. I needed that.

AN: Wow, I love Javert's Suicide. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Heeeere they come to save the daaaay!

AN: One small correction. When I first wrote my summary, I meant for Les Amis to show up on the opening night of Don Juan, not the chandelier incident. Sorry for the mistake. Oh yeah, for whatever odd reason, I decided to bring Javert into this story as well.

Chapter 3: Vanishing Act

Les Amis are now situated in their seats in the operahouse, awaiting the start of the opera they were to see, Don Juan Triumphant. They miraculously had gotten tickets for the premier of the new show. Then again, as Enjolras would point out to you, they were very rich boys. Far above them, in Box 6 (across from opera box 5) sat another prominent character in the story of Les Miserables: none other than Inspector Javert, sitting with the operahouse owners, Andre and Firmin. He had decided to bore them with the story of one of his encounters with the infamous Jean Valjean.

Javert: See, I have never known an other  
Who can do what he has done  
He's a convict from the chain gang more than ten years on the run  
But he cannot run forever  
I will find his hideaway  
I will have him rearrested  
And bring him to court some way!

Owners: Why don't you give it up already?

Javert: The man's a thief!

Owners: He stole a loaf of bread!

Javert: He robbed a house!

Owners: He broke a window pane!

Unfortunately, in the midst of this interesting shouting match, the opera commenced. Several of Les Amis were quite taken, I must say, with the lead opera singer, Christine, except of course for the love-struck Marius. Other than a few of their "ooh and aah"s, the opera remained uneventful, that is, until the Phantom took the stage. (Song shortened for your convenience.)

Phantom:… Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

Christine: …Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .

Phantom: …Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you  
Here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of…

Both vanish suddenly. Flash to box number 6. Javert was sitting alone, the two owners having left just before the vanishing act to check on things backstage.

Javert: Something went wrong on that stage  
There is a stink in the air  
If there's a witness to this  
Then he will speak to Javert  
This operahouse isn't safe  
But let the vermin beware  
I'll see that justice is done!

I'm needed!

Javert leaves for the lower level. Flash to Les Amis.

Enjolras: We're needed!

Les Amis depart for stage. Raoul, also seated in the lower level, dashes to the stage as well. He meets the operahouse owners there, who are in a panic. Suddenly, Les Amis arrive behind him.

Owners: Here come some men in uniform!

Raoul: What brings you to this place?

Enjolras: We've come here as your volunteers!

Raoul: Approach and show your faces

You all wear revolutionary uniforms

Enjolras: What is it to you?  
You could use some help in this  
That's something we could do

Raoul: Alright.

Javert approaches, and immediately begins accusing Les Amis. Why, I don't know.

Javert: Look upon this fine collection  
Crawled from underneath a stone  
Why, this swarm of worms and maggots  
Could've picked you to the bone

I know this man over here,  
I know –

Raoul: It's you Javert  
They said you wouldn't wait too long  
These men've done no wrong  
I need their help down there

Javert: I warn you, I will not give in  
I want to help

Enjolras: Give us an hour yet  
If we don't come back  
It's yours, go on your way

Javert: The men of mercy have come, I see  
They talk of justice

Raoul: Come time is running short  
Look down, Monsieur, she's going to her grave  
Give way, Monsieur, there is a life to save

Javert: I will be waiting,  
Les Amis de l'ABC

Enjolras finds it quite eerie that he knows who they are, but he has no time to dwell on it. Les Amis plus Raoul go to find the owners and tell them that they intend to rescue Christine.

AN: Wow, long chapter. This whole transition took awhile to work out. I hope everyone could recognize the random parts of Les Mis that I used. Feel free to ask questions in reviews, if needed. Merci beaucoup for reading.


	4. The Plot Thickens

AN: This chapter really started to get weird, especially the part where I meshed "Think of Me" and "Drink With Me." You'll see…

Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens…

Les Amis plus Raoul have informed the opera owners of their plan, and are now arguing about what to do next. Let's have a listen, shall we?

Enjolras: Ok, I'm in charge. Here's the plan:  
Here on this stage we will build a barricade  
In the heart of this operahouse we claim as our own  
Each man to his duty and don't be afraid  
Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe

Madame Giry (entering): I can tell you the truth  
Show you the way…

But ix-nay on the barricade!

Enjolras: Not even a little one?

All: NO!

Enjolras: Ok, ok.

(Raoul approaches her.)

Raoul: Ma chere madame, do this for me  
Show me were she is  
Be careful how you go  
Don't let the Phantom know  
Madame, I'm lost until she's found

Marius (making puppy eyes): I know exactly how you feel… I hope she'll…

Think of me, think of me fondly  
If down there I die  
Remember me, every so often  
I hope that she will try  
And on that day, that not so distant da—

Grantaire (mocking, yet again): Think of me, and days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you when you fall?  
Can it be your death means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?

Marius: For the last time, I'm not scared! I'm…cautious…(sniffs)

Giry: Alright boys, as we say in the opera business, let's get this show on the road!

AN: I hope this wasn't too confusing….


	5. Look Down, Look Down

AN: Now the good stuff begins… I kind of used this chapter to showcase my interpretation of the characters by the songs they sing (in the context they're used in here, of course.)

Chapter 5: Look Down, Look Down…

Les Amis are now making their way down to the lair of…dun dun dun… The Phantom!

Marius (to himself): God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need, you have always been there  
I am young, I'm afraid  
Let me rest, heaven blessed  
Bring me home, bring me home…

Grantiare (overhearing): Now Marius,

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing will harm you  
My words will warm and calm you…!

(laughs)

Marius: I'm not scared! I'm not…!

Enjolras (to himself, pondering): …Did you hear that opera song?  
It was the song of an angry man  
It is the music of aperson who will not bea slaveagain…

Rauol: …I will pay  
What I must pay  
To get Christine away…

Other Students: Look down, look down,  
Don't look him in the eye  
Look down, look down  
And try not to die…

Madame Giry: …They're like the sons I might have known  
If God had granted me some sons  
The summers die, one by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old, and will be—

Madame Giry stops suddenly and turns towards Les Amis plus Raoul. They trip over themselves and stop.

Madame Giry: I don't dare go any farther, but…

This is his lair  
I've seen the old fox around  
He keeps himself to himself,  
He stays close to the ground  
Christine is in there

Raoul: Ten minutes ago he came and kidnapped Christine  
In the middle of her song, in the middle of her scene  
This'll cost him dear!

Let's go!

AN: Ok, I FINALLY got them to Erik's lair. I promise exciting confrontations in the next chapter. RR s'il vous plait.


	6. In which the plan begins to unravel

AN: Sorry this took so long. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: In which the plan begins to unravel…

Les Amis are standing outside Erik's lair, surrounding Enjolras who is outlining the plan of action (in song, I might add).

Enjolras: We must all stick to the plan  
And make our attack tonight  
We cannot starve him out,  
So we'll start a proper fight  
Concentrate our force, hit 'em from the right…

Other Amis plus Raoul: (weird looks in Enjolras' direction)

Enjolras: Ok, maybe not quite that, but here's what I've been thinking. He knows you, Raoul, right? Go in and distract him. We'll find another way in and sneak up on him. Worst comes to worst, he's outnumbered ten to one, so I'm pretty sure this'll work.

Raoul: You'd better be…(goes in.)

Erik: Well, well, well, look what we have here. (Lets Raoul in.)

Enter, Monsieur, sit yourself down  
And meet the best opera ghost in town  
As for the rest, all of them crooks  
Scaring the guests and cooking the books

Seldom do you see  
An "honest" ghost like me  
A gent of bad intent who's content to be...

Phantom of the house, scaring off the fools  
Ready with a handshake and an open noose!  
Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
The opera guests appreciate a bon-viveur…

(Starts closing in…)

Meanwhile, Les Amis are wandering through the underground labyrinth, searching for a way in. Marius slips away when no one is looking – so much for just being "cautious".

Above ground, Javert is getting very anxious – and very tired of pacing back and forth on the stage. He has begun discussing the incident with Andre and Firmin.

Javert: Where's the gentleman gone  
And why on earth did he run?

Andre: You would have a job to catch him  
He will put up quite a chase  
But you'll know him when you see him  
By that mask upon his face!

Javert: Could it be he's some old jailbird  
That the tide now washes in  
Saw me here and started running  
Put the mask against his skin!

And the girl who stood beside him  
When I turned, they both had gone  
Could he be the man I've hunted?  
Could it be he's Jean Valjean?

Andre: In the absence of our rebels  
Dear Inspector, you should go  
And remember when you've nicked him  
It was me that told you so!

Javert: Let this "Phantom" keep on running  
I will run him to his grave  
Everyone about your business  
Clear this garbage off the stage!

Javert leaves.

Firmin: What did you do that for! Their hour isn't up yet, and Javert's completely paranoid!

Andre: Relax, this'll be funny. And what's the worst that could happen? At the very least, he'll arrest that pest and we'll be rid of the phantom for good!

AN: Will Raoul survive the Phantom's lair? Will Enjolras find another way inside in time to save him? Will Les Amis ever notice that Marius is gone? And did Mssr. Andre just ruin it all? Tune in next time to find out!


	7. Lots and lots of rain!

AN: Time for me to update, I suppose. Here goes nothing, which is hopefully going to be the last difficult transition period. Oh yeah, yet another random Les Mis character shows up in this one…

Chapter 6: Lots and lots of rain!

We now rejoin Marius, wandering blindly through the tunnels beneath the operahouse, and of course, thinking of Cosette.

Marius: Sing once again with me  
Our love duet  
My memory of you  
Grows stronger yet  
And in this labyrinth  
Where I am blind  
Th- OOF!

You see, there was someone else wandering the labyrinth. Someone that Marius had just walked right into. Someone named…

Marius: 'Ponine! Are you alright?

Eponine: Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Could hardly hurt me now

Marius: You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will get me out  
Before the Phantom finds us out!

Meanwhile, back with Les Amis…

Enjolras: How do we stand Feuilly, what's going on

Feuilly: We've found a new way in, but Marius is gone!

Enjolras: We cannot stay here for him  
He'll just wait until he's found  
Now it's time to go inside  
No use just standing around!

Onward!

Inside, Erik is about to hang Raoul, as Christine looks on. They've begun to sing a farewell song, which just so happens to ALSO be A Little Fall of Rain.

Raoul: Just think of me and let it be  
Remember me, comfort me  
And don't you fret, ma chere Christine,  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Could hardly hurt me no—

Enjolras: Not so fast!

The rest of Les Amis come out of the shadows and stand behind him. High above, Marius and Eponine have watched the whole thing from a tunnel opening into the Phantom's lair. Dun dun dun…..

AN: I don't know what it is with A Little Fall of Rain in this chapter, but I think it works. Exciting stuff happens next!


	8. We meet again!

AN: Confrontations! Finally! Look out for the JCS excerpt.

Chapter 8: We meet again!

Down in the Phantom's lair, Les Amis have just come to the rescue. Marius and Eponine watch from the shadows above. But, as usual, it's not going to go as planned…

Erik (turning around): Ah, so there's more of you, is there? Most likely your doing (glares at Raoul), no doubt.

(Addresses Les Amis)

How do you do, my name's Erik  
This is my hideout, here's my patch  
Nothing to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch  
This is my lair, my high society  
Here underneath the operahouse  
I live off crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth but what the hell

Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Look at me, LOOK AT ME!

(Calmer) Now that the introductions are out of the way, I do believe I'll get on with this hanging.

Erik turns back to Raoul as Les Amis rush forward. However, they are all stopped in their tracks as another voice rings through the lair.

Javert: Valjean, at last, we'll see each other plain  
(Walks towards Erik)  
Monsieur "Phantom" you'll wear a different chain!

Erik looks at Javert like he's crazy. Which, then again, he probably is.

Erik: What is this?  
Are you mad?  
No Monsieur, you don't know what you do

Javert: You know me, you know me!  
For years I've chased after you

You know,

"It's the police, disappear  
Run for it, it's Javert!"?

As he sings the last line, Javert reaches forward and pulls Erik's mask off his face.

Les Amis plus Raoul plus Javert plus Marius plus Eponine: GASP!

Christine: Not again!

Javert: Oh… well I guess you're not 24601 after all…you can just, er, have this back now…(hands him the mask)

Erik puts the mask back on and glares. Enjolras approaches Javert, and busts into some random Jesus Christ Superstar.

Enjolras: Everytime I look at you I don't understand  
Why you let the things you do get so out of hand  
We'd have managed better if you'd stuck to the plan  
Why'd you come down here while we're making our stand?

If you'd waited longer, you could be on vacation  
It's too bad that we don't have mass communication

Don't you get me wrong  
Don't you get me wrong  
Don't you ge—

Suddenly, a voice from above cuts in.

Marius: Hey, Phantom! Take this!

Marius flings a knife. It cuts the rope which Raoul is almost hanging from. He's free!

AN: This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Hope you liked it. More yet to come.


	9. In which battles are won and lost

AN: I've caught the writing bug again, and was inspired to write the next chapter. Here you go.

Chapter 9: In which battles are won and lost

Everyone turns to look up at Marius. The rope he cut swings back at him, and Marius and Eponine swing down to the floor, Indiana Jones-style. Dut da dut da, dut da da!

Marius: Those knife throwing lessons sure came in handy!

Marius joins Les Amis. Eponine, not to be left behind, follows as well.

Erik: (enraged) You can't do that! He's my prisoner!

Javert: (to Erik) And you're MY prisoner!

Les Amis: And we don't like you!

Enjolras: Let us die facing our foes  
Make them bleed while we can  
Make them pay through the nose  
Make them pay for every man  
Let others rise to take our place  
Until the earth is free!

Charge!

A fight breaks out. Erik, however, is too clever for Les Amis and slips out of the brawl as they all beat up on Javert. He tries to slip away, but is pulled backward and knocked to the ground by Raoul. After a brief skirmish, Erik finds Marius's knife on the ground. He pushes Raoul against the wall.

Erik: Ah, we meet again!

Raoul: You've hungered for this all your life  
Take your revenge

Christine: (watching) Raoul, no!

Raoul: (not listening) How right you should kill with a knife!

Erik glances at Christine and thinks, while holding Raoul at knifepoint.

Erik: You talk too much  
Your life is safe in my hands

Erik releases Raoul. Les Amis halt their assault of Javert and watch. (Halt their assault. Ha. It rhymes!)

Raoul: Don't understand

Erik: Get out of here

Christine: Take care, Raoul, he's warning you

Erik: Clear out of here

Raoul: Once a thief, forever a thief  
What you want you always steal

Erik: You are wrong  
And you always have been wrong  
I'm a man, no worse than any man  
You are free, and there are no conditions,  
No bargains or petitions  
There's nothing that I blame you for  
You love Christine, and nothing more

Everyone gasps as Erik backs away. Raoul runs to Christine.

AN: Look out for the next chapter, when a certain character will show some compassion – even more shocking than Erik's!


	10. The Finale!

AN: Here you go - last chapter! And the best one, if I do say so myself. I even tossed in Prima Donna at the end for the heck of it. is not cooperating with me at the moment, so I was not able to use the QuickEdit feature but I was so proud to have finished this story that I didn't want to keep you good folks in suspense any longer, so I will post it as is. I apologize for any errors or irregularities in advance. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Finale!

Javert: I'm feeling oddly nicer at the moment…medication must be kicking in…

The group minus Erik gathers around Raoul and Christine. Erik is about to slip unnoticed out one of the many exits in his lair, when he is stopped by one of Javert's deputies who is running in, no doubt sent by Mssrs. Andre and Firmin. The deputy drags him to the boss.

Deputy: Tell Inspector Jav your story

Let us see if he's impressed (turns to Javert)

He's been lodging here for ages and he's never been a guest!

And then out of your heart's goodness

When you fought here in the night

He maintains you let him walk free from the skirmish

Javert: That is right.

(Everyone's jaws drop, including Erik's.)

Javert: (turning to Erik) But my friend, you left so early

Surely something slipped your mind

We forgot to strike our bargain

Would you leave business behind?

(to Deputy) So monsieur, you may release him

For this man has spoken true

I commend you for your duty

And my blessing goes with you

(Deputy leaves. Everyone is still awestruck.)

Javert: (to Erik) But remember this, dear Phantom

You must now remain unseen

You must use your precious freedom

To stay far away from me!

(pointing) By the witness of these rebels

Of the Viscount and Miss Daae,

If again I ever see you,

I assure you, you will pay.

I'm getting too old for this.

Javert leaves.

Erik:  
What have I done?  
Sweet Jesus, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night,  
Become a dog on the run  
And have I fallen so far,  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

If there's another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago  
My life was a war that I thought had been won  
When I escaped from my cage and became the Phantom  
When I thought I would be free from them  
But they've hunted me down once again

How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
I am the desperate man he hunted  
He gave me my life  
He gave me freedom  
He let me walk out with my life  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world  
This world that always hated me

Take an eye for an eye!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back  
Inside my cage, upon the rack  
Instead he offers me my freedom  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife  
And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.

Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know  
That granting me my life today  
This man has killed me even so?

I am reaching, but I fall  
And the night is closing in  
And I stare into the void  
To the whirlpool of my sin  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of the Phantom  
The Opera Ghost is nothing now  
Another story must begin!

He vanishes, and his mask falls to the ground. Les Amis plus the other people are astonished.

Enjolras: Hmm.. I thought he was the tortured artist type.

Meg Giry enters the lair and slowly looks around. Everyone watches as she picks up the mask and begins to sing.

Meg:   
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

(Walks over to the Phantom's table)

An empty chair at empty table  
Now the Opera Ghost is gone.

Here he talked about his operas.  
Here it was he lit the flame.  
Here he sang about tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the piano in the corner  
He could write a song reborn  
And he rose with his voice ringing

Christine: I can hear him now!  
The very words that he had sung

Meg: Became his last communion  
In this lair before the dawn.

Enjolras: Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That we chased him from his song.

Meg: There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Raoul: Phantom faces at the mirror.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.

Meg: Empty chair at empty table  
Where the Phantom sings no more.

Christine: Oh Phantom, Phantom, don't ask me  
What your suffering was for

All: Empty chair at empty table  
Where the Phantom sings no more.

Meg sets the mask down. Raoul approaches Les Amis.

Raoul: Merci beaucoup for your help, Messieurs.

Enjolras: De rien. It's nothing. But now, Monsieur and Mesdemoiselles, if you will excuse us, we must be going. I believe that we still have an Act and a half to get through. Come, comrades!

Les Amis: Prima donnas  
The rebels of the stage!  
Our devotees  
are on their knees  
to implore us !  
Can we bow out  
when they're shouting  
our names?  
Think of how they all  
adore us!  
Prima donnas  
enchant them once again!  
Think of your muse . . .  
And of the queues  
round the theatre!  
Can you deny them the triumph  
in store?  
Sing, prima donnas, once more!... Les Amis leave the lair as they sing, followed by Christine, Raoul, and Meg. The lair is plunged into darkness, with one solitary beam of light shining on the white mask on the floor.

THE END / LE FIN

AN: If you have taken the time to read this whole story, I thank you for your support and interest. This is my first finished fanfic EVER. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. I apologize for the unusually long chapter, but there just wasn't a good place to split it, and it's nice to have a story end evenly on ten chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merci beaucoup, mes amis!


End file.
